


Notorious (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I am Spartacus.</i>  Ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notorious (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered in Club Vivid at VividCon 2013. Thanks to [](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kuwdora**](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://what-alchemy.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**what_alchemy**](http://what-alchemy.dreamwidth.org/) for loving Spartacus as much as I do and cheering on my vids, and to [](http://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/)**trelkez** for once pointing me at this song for some entirely unrelated reason.

**Song:** "Notorious" by The Saturdays  
 **Source:** Spartacus: War of the Damned

_I am Spartacus._ Ensemble.

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/notorious_final_xvid.avi) [watch with VLC player]  
 **OR watch streaming version:**

**Notes:** Premiered in Club Vivid at VividCon 2013. Thanks to [](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kuwdora**](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://what-alchemy.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**what_alchemy**](http://what-alchemy.dreamwidth.org/) for loving Spartacus as much as I do and cheering on my vids, and to [](http://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trelkez**](http://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/) for once pointing me at this song for some entirely unrelated reason.

All comments and feedback are welcome, as always, but this is just blood 'n' guts, people. And historical wish fulfillment.


End file.
